Dovahkiin
by Bloodhunter5566
Summary: guess whos the Dragonborn... Harry is any way suck at summarises and hope you like it
1. chap 1 Dovahkiin

hi this is a crossover between Harry Potter and Skyrim. i may use some elements from outside stories but the main crossover will be HP and Skyrim.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SKYRIM. JUST ANT OCS I MAY ADD.

"english"

Ω dragon shouts Ω

§ pasuletoung §

 _ **ANY WORDS LIKE THIS IS THE SETTING AND TIME**_

i will not use capulization in this story at this time (eccept for names and offical docs) as i do not have the pacince to do so. and as im shure you may have noticed i have bad grammer but will try my best to fix it. if yall would be so kind as to point out any mistakes with their corrections as well i would be grateful.

\--line break--

 _ **SETTING: OUTSIDE GRINGROTS BANK HARRYS FIRST YEAR**_

Harrys pov

"all right 'arry do you mind if i get a bit of a pick-me-up from the couldren?" Hagrid asked me as we made our way out of the bank.

"ok Hagrid ill be fine for a bit ill get my robes and go to the book store if your not their yet."

"ok the 'arry ill see you in a bit." Hagrid said and then went to the Couldren.

so i went and got my robes fitted and payed for. then i went to the book store to see if anything cought my eye besides the school list. i hered this singing in my head. it was really loud and made my blood roar./en/jeremy-soule-dragonborn-skyrim-theme-lyrics.html

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin

naal ok zin los vahriin

wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

Ahrk fin norok paal graan

fod nust hon zindro zaan

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

i could only make out one word of it Dovahkiin. i know what both mean when a part dragon and family. but why is it so important.

the singing got louder and louder the closer i got to a book on a stand.

and finally when i touched it did the singing stop.

"thats will be ten gold coins dear." a women said behind me.

i turn around to see her. " who are you?" i ask.

she smiles. "my name is Serranna"

"its nice to meet you. but what do you mean its 10 gold coins?" i ask.

"the book. it holds the anseres you are looking for." said Serranna.

i was unshure.

"do you want to know who you are Dovahkiin. all it takes is ten gold coins." she said.

"ok." and so i bought the book and left the shop.

\--line break--

Serranna's pov

i smiled. it was a long time since the world had a dragon born.

 _Dragonborn,Dragonborn_

 _by your blessing we pray_

 _i tell you, i tell you_

 _the Dragonborn comes._

 _ **END**_


	2. the sorting

**disclamor: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SKYRIM JUST ANY OC I MAY ADD.** "english"

Ω dragon shouts Ω

§ pasuletoung §

 _ **ANY WORD LIKE THIS ARE SETTING AND TIME.**_

 _any words like this is a song_

\--line break--

 _ **EVNING OF SEPTEMBER FIRST. SORTING CEREMONY**_

Harry's pov

the hat opened and started to sing

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,

Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!

Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,

Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein

Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,

Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!

Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,

Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,

Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!

Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,

Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!

Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,

Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!

Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,

Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"

but i heard

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph'sshout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

Hearken now,sons of snow, to an age, long ago,

And the tale, boldly told, of the one!

Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,

With a power to rival the sun!

And the voice, he did wield, on that glorious field,

When great Tamriel shuddered with war!

Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all,

As the Dragonborn issued his roar!

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

And theScrolls have foretold, ofblack wings in thecold,

That when brothers wagewarcome unfurled!

Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,

With a hunger to swallow the world!

But a day, shall arise, when the darkdragon'slies,

Will be silenced forever and then!

FairSkyrimwill be free from foul Alduin's maw!

Dragonborn be the savior of men!

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

(A/N just to let yall know i do not own eather song.)

what was intristing was no one seemed to know what the hat was sing about. but then st sorting started.

(A/N just to let yall know i do not own eather song.)

what was intristing was no one seemed to know what the hat was sing about. but then st sorting started.

(going to skip to Harry's, every one else is the same)

"Potter, Harry." professer Mcgongical(1) said.

and so i went up and sat on the stool.

"ah so your the Dovahkiin, Harry Potter" a voice wispered in my head.

"i have no idea what your talking about" i say.

"no matter you will find out in time but where to put you" the voice pondered.

excuse me but who are you, what is your name?" i ask.

"it has been many years since i last spoke my name. since you are the first to ask it is Paarthurnax. i am the hat on your head." the now named Paarthurnax said.

"oh nice to meet you Paarthurnax." i say.

"oh you'll be an intrsting one indeed Dovahkiin. but it is now to sort you." Paarthurnax said.

"one more question Mr. Paarthurnax?" i ask.

"ok but just one i cant keep you here for ever young Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax says.

"what is a Dovahkiin?" i ask.

"ah the one question that i cant anser. tell you what come see me in the headmasters office." Paarthurnax said.

a bit disapointed about not getting an anser i let Paarthurnax do his job.

"hmm, plenty of courge in you. no dout that it is due to your soul. not a bad mind eather. though your smarts are street smarts not book. your cunning enough to give Sltherlynn a run for his monney. and loyal to those you trust but you do not trust easy..."

"can you just put me in a house now." i ask a bit impatient.

"ah the house of lions will best suit you. better be GRIFFINDOR." Paarthurnax yelled.

the entire red house stood up and yelled and i eben hered "WE GOT POTTER" a coupple of times.

END

(1) it may be a spellinv mistake.

to here the Dovahkiin song go to youtube and type DOVAHKIIN THEME SONG or SONG OF SKYRIM DRAGONBORN.


	3. chapter e

**i read the last comment and truly say i laphed my head off. finally some one who can play. i just want to let you know Zimma013 that i enjoy a challange and will abide by it (wonr of) if your as smart as i think you will and i hope you take the up the role of being my main challanger of ideas and any lore i add. (some real; some fake.) as to the lack of content in the last two chapters i had a bit of bad luck the those days i wrote those chapters. as to Paarthurnax, well if you've played Skyrim which im shure you've had... well you are given the option to kill or spare Paarthurnax in the main quest line and well the Dovahkiin (at least my twist of it) relised that Paarthurnax did have to anser for his crimes but does relise that he i.e Paarthernax has helped him more the the Blades have. who only helped when it suited themselves, when Paarthernax only helped with the risk of his own life. as a Dragons soul is imortal unless killed by a Dragonborn.. their bodies are not however npcs can kill dragons granted low level dragons and if the Dovahkiin is not near then it does not go to it. as shown by Durnehviir who although was weekend by the Soul Carin still retained his all his** **strength.. so now how Paarthernax is the Sorting Hat.. well due to his crimes: being the sorting hat is the punisment but it was not the origanal punisment. the punisment was as follows "forever bound to one place, bound to teach forever' bound to live forever, never to seek deaths embrace".**

 **Paarthernax was, for lack of better term, soul bound to a hat that the Dragonborn made. it was by Paarthernax's own words that led to his binding. Paarthernax was killed by the Dovahkiin. but was not consumed. as such the rest of his soul was forever bound to a hat and was later found by none other then Godgric Griffindor and later was turned into the sorting hat. there a little backstory on how Paarthernax became the hat.**

 **now of the book which text will read as**

 ** _=this is Harry's book words=_ and will end with an equal sign at the end of it. for the time being Harry will not beable to read most of the book and some of it will look like this = _force (random letters like hdbxhd) push= which is in english "force balance push"_ and is the unrelenting force shout. what ever words Harry knows like force and push(will be in english) but those like balance which he does not know will be in Dovah. for those who dont know what it is in Dovah the laguge of dragons it is fus ro dah. and shouts will be writen as**Ωfus ro dahΩ **Harry will have the ability to create his own shouts ( like dragon rend and they will be mine as i will check) as the shouts the dragons use had to come frome somewhere(my moneys on eather they create there own shouts and gave it to humans a long time ago or they both dragons and humans were taught by the father of Alduin himself) any way the disclamor..**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SKYRIM JUST ANY OCS I MAY ADD THOUGH UNLIKELY AND ANY ORIGANAL SHOUTS I CREATE i will warn you of it before hand.**

""english" " YELLING "

Ω dragon shouts Ω

§ pasuletoung §

ANY WORD LIKE THIS ARE SETTING AND TIME.

any words like this is a song

\--line break--

 _ **next morning Great Hall**_ no pov

Harry Potter walked into the hall and was met by total slince...

he blinked.

"whats going on?" Harry asked.

no one ansered.

" I SAID WHATS GOING ON???!!!!"

that time someone ansered. she stood up and said. "there in shock that you took over two hours to get sorted and some are wondering why." she sat back down.

Harry blinked "oh ok." and proceded to walk down the row and sit next to the girl who stood up.

"whats your name?" Harry asked the girl.

"my name is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter." the now named Hermione ansered."comon we should get to class."

and so after Harry got a bite to eat they went to there first class: transfigureation(1).

 _ **transfigureation class 5 min after.**_


End file.
